lol_surprise_unofficial_manualfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs
Clubs are, just like the initial title, clubs for the L.O.L. Surprise Tots and Little Sisters ''to reside and feel home in. Depending on their look, attitude, they can be in a club. MGA creates many different clubs for many different kinds of dolls of different races and personalities to become one in specific groups. Here are the lists of clubs. If you would like to see the dolls in every club, look at category pages of a doll in the club you want to see, and every doll in that club will be there too. Clubs The Glitterati Clues: * '''Different Clues for Each Doll' (Series 1) * Shine Bright Like A Diamond (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Diamonds are a Girl's BFF (Series 2 Lil Sisters) ** Crown Jewel (Series 3 Lil Sisters) * Queen of the Castle (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) ** Bad hair day 24K Gold Club Clues: * Heart of Gold (Series 2 and Series 4) Opposites Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll '(''Series 1) * Opposites Attract (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Sweet or Sour (Series 2 Lil Sisters) * Rain or Shine (Series 3 Big Sisters) * '''Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) Theater Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 1) * Mic Check (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Curtain Call (Series 2 Little Sisters/Glitter Series II) * Star Power (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** It's Playtime (Series 3 Little Sisters) Glam Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll '(''Series 1) * Fashion Forward (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Future Star (Series 2 Little Sisters) * Cat Walk (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Besties (Series 3 Little Sisters) Athletic Club Clues: * 'Different Clues for Each Doll '(Series 1) * Trophy Winner (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Sports Star (Series 2 Little Sisters) * Pumping Iron (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Photo Finish (Series 3 Little Sisters) Dance Club Clues: * 'Different Clues for Each Doll '(Series 1) ** Dance Like No-one's Watching (Series 2 Little Sisters) Retro Club Clues: * Old School (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Bombshell (Series 2 Little Sisters) * Cherry Bomb (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Peace & Love (Series 3 Little Sisters) ** 'Different Clues for Each Doll '(Series 4 Big Sisters) Rock Club Clues: * Rock the Beat (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Rock Out (Series 3 Little Sisters) Spirit Club Clues: * '''Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 1) ** Smarty Pants (Series 2 Little Sisters) Swim Club Clues: * Sun Kissed (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Doggy Paddle (Series 3 Little Sisters) Glee Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll '(''Series 1) ** Music Video (Series 2 Little Sisters) Hip Hop Club Clues: * Sick Beat (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Breakdance (Series 2 Little Sisters) Cosplay Club Clues: * Fan Girl (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Cartoon (Series 2 Little Sisters) Storybook Club Clues: * Tea Party (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Storytime (Series 2 Little Sisters) ** '''Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) Chill Out Club Clues: * Cool as Ice (Series 2 Big Sisters) ** Snow Bunny (Series 2 Little Sisters) ** Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) Sleepover Club Clues: * Beauty Sleep (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Catnap (Series 3 Little Sisters) S.T.E.M. Club Clues: * Rocket Science (Series 3 Big Sisters) ** Bookworm (Series 3 Little Sisters) Pop Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) Art Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Little Sisters) Spooky Club Clues: * Different Clues for Each Doll (Series 4 Big Sisters) Category:Information Category:Series 2 Category:Retro Club Category:Storybook Club Category:Glam Glitter Category:Athletic Club